Aleyda Universe
by Shiny-Arts
Summary: Greg Universe, un joven apasionado a Greg Universe, un joven apasionado a la musica a encontrado el amor con otra gema cambiando los planes del destino ¿Que pasara ahora sin nuestro protagonista Steven? ¿Que es ahora de las Crystal Gems? Y ¿Cual será el destino de la tierra?
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso Importante**

 **Hola a todos los lectores, soy Shiny-Arts y antes de comenzar quiero darles este pequeño aviso, este fic mas bien se trata de un AU donde los personajes de la serie son utilizados de otra manera, cambiando los hechos de la historia.**

 **Pero igual dejo en claro que los personajes de la serie NO son míos doy crédito a sus respectivos autores (Rebecca Sugar) ahora si, comencemos.**

 **╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗**

 **Aleyda Universe**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Conociéndose**

 **╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝**

Todo comienza hace años, antes de que Greg conociera a Rose Quartz. Greg estaba por preparar la función en ciudad playa aquella a que nadie fue pero antes de acomodar las sillas una mano tomo su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Hey campeón, dejame presentarte a mi novia Vidalia— dice Marty tomando de la mano a la joven chica.

—Oh, hola Vidalia— saludo Greg amablemente.

—Hola, tu debes ser Greg Universe, Marty me a contado mucho de ti— Vidalia masticaba su chicle y hacia un globo con esta.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo?— pregunta Marty seriamente mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Vidalia.

—¿Como que, que estoy haciendo? Estoy ordenando las sillas como tu me ordenaste— responde Greg confundido.

—¡Wow! No no no, vuelve a meter todo a la camioneta daremos este concierto en un mejor lugar que este— dijo Marty alejándose de él pero era seguido por el joven Greg.

—No entiendo ¿a donde iremos? Tu me dijiste que empecemos desde un lugar pequeño para después expander mi carrera a grandes ciudades— recalcó Greg con los brazos abiertos.

—Si pero tuve una mejor idea, iremos a Corea— anunció Marty con orgullo mostrando dos boletos de avión, aunque la idea no convenció tanto a Greg.

—Ah, bueno si tu lo dices— Greg agarro cada una de las sillas y las guardo devuelta en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Algo lejos desde donde estaban ellos, Rose Quartz los espiaba curiosa por los humanos, pero al ver que se iban decidió no intervenir y retirarse antes de que ellos notaran su presencia.

—Prometo volver pronto linda— dijo Marty a su novia besándola en los labios.

—Te voy a extrañar— Vidalia lo abrazo fuerte y se despidió de él con otro beso.

Los dos van directo hacia el aeropuerto mas cercano, aprovechan el tiempo que les queda para doblar las sillas y amarrarlas, guardan una que otras prendas en una maleta y así se podría decir para ellos que todo estaba "listo". Las sillas y maletas fueron guardadas en el maletero de la parte de atrás del avión pero Greg detuvo a Marty antes de abordar.

—Espera ¿que pasara con mi camioneta?— pregunta Greg viendo su vehículo lejos.

—Pff, no te tienes que preocupar por esa cosa vieja, cuando lleguemos a Corea tendrás una nueva y mejorada camioneta que reemplace esa basura ya lo veras— contestó él seguro de sus palabras pero no fueron tan apropiadas para Greg.

Ambos abordan el avión, la verdad Greg nunca antes estuvo en uno asi que era para él una gran experiencia. Van a sus asientos decididos a descansar un poco por el viaje a camioneta esperando llegar a su destino. Greg no podía evitar sentirse deprimido viendo por la ventanita del avión su camioneta, el avión empieza a despegar y se estira quedandose mirando el techo.

Poco a poco logro conciliar el sueño quedandose profundamente dormido, aunque no pareció haber pasado cinco horas, Marty lo movió bruscamente despertándolo de su sueño.

—Despierta tonto ya llegamos, demonios la baba cayo sobre mi chaqueta favorita— se quejó Marty limpiandose la baba de Greg con un pañuelo.

—¿Que tan rápido? Oh viejo no senti el pasar de tiempo— comentó Greg levantándose y bajando con Marty en busca de sus pertenecias.

Lograron a obtener sus maletas sin embargo, las sillas nunca llegaron, se quedaron esperando por una hora pero, les avisaron que alguien mas había reclamado las sillas.

—Oh maldición, nos robaron— dijo Greg un poco molesto llevandose sus manos a su bolsillo.

—Si, pero que mas da, todos tenemos piernas no creo que les importe escucharte cantar de pie— le dice Marty mientras ambos salían del aeropuerto.

Cerca de una montaña cubierta por el césped brillante y rosas adornándolo había un edificio con departamentos rentables donde ambos se hospedaron por unos días, Greg cantaba por las calles recibiendo limosnas a varios habitantes de la ciudad le gustaban sus canciones eso lo animo bastante. Con el dinero que recaudaba lograba pagar la renta mientras que Marty se encargaba de la comida pero siendo egoísta él siempre se llevaba la mejor parte de lo que conseguía.

Una noche, Marty sale de la casa diciendo que tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender dejando solo a Greg. Él joven universe no le gustaba quedarse solo en el departamento así que salio de ahí con su guitarra usando su polera negra con una estrella en el centro, con sus típicos jeans azules y para cubrirse del frío usaba una chaqueta marrón. Aventurandose sube por la montaña siguiendo un camino libre, miro hacia arriba la luna llena que brillaba con todo su resplandor e inspirado comenzo a sonar su guitarra y cantar hasta detenerse frente a una gran reja que tenía dos letreros uno decía "No pasar" y abajo de este otro mas pequeño tenia escrito "Por favor"

Con mucha curiosidad, Greg decide pasar sobre la reja para saber que había mas allá, se sorprendió bastante al ver un bello palanquín azul brillante, antes de tocarlo escucho unas voces hablar no tan lejos de donde estaba. Siguió hasta llegar a unos arbustos.

Lo que vio, fue un grupo de tres seres con forma humanoide de piel azul, parecían estar frustrados y un poco tristes.

—¡No encontramos nada!— Exclamó alterada una de ellas haciéndose bolita, su cabello era corto y laceó, usaba una polera azul grisáceo de mangas muy cortas, unos pantalones largos color negro y unos zapatos blancos.

—Solo nos confundimos de lugar o tal vez debemos seguir buscando, no tienes que ponerte así iloita— dijo otra sin expresión alguna sentada en una roca.

—Shhh, ya viene— silencia a todos la tercera y las tres miraron a un lado.

Se les acerca alguien mas, era una mujer un poco mas alta que el resto la luz de la luna hacia resaltar su belleza, usaba un vestido celeste claro con un pequeño chaleco del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro dejando suelto su largo cabello blanco.

—¿Que sucede?— les pregunta ella pacíficamente.

—Espinela, nos equivocamos, aquí...aquí en este lugar no hay portales por los cuales transportarnos— informó Iloita nerviosa.

—Oh...ya veo, no se preocupen, seguiremos buscando entonces Perla ¿podrías por favor decirme en donde estamos?— le dice Epinela a la gema.

La Perla solo asintió con la cabeza y con su gema en su pecho hizo un holograma que se estaba acercando a la zona donde ellas estaban.

—Estamos en un lugar llamado "Corea"— responde Perla con su tono fino y calmado.

Greg no podía creer lo que veía y retrocedió un poco asustado pero sin darse cuenta rompe una ramita que solo llamo la atención de una cianita, se acerca hasta los arbustos mientras que Greg se ocultaba en ellos.

—¿A donde vas Cinita?— pregunta Espinela mirándola con las demás gemas.

—Creí...no, escuche algo, puedo confirmar que no estamos solas— Cinita saca su arma que era una guadaña de mango corto, y apuñala los arbustos con este.

—AAAAAAAH— gritó Greg asustado y saliendo de su escondite.

Iloita al verlo de un salto agarra de la cabeza a Greg y lo lleva hacia el resto dejándolo tirado en la tierra, las cuatro gemas se lo quedaron observando pero Espinela con una sonrisa lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Espinela— se presentó ella tomando de la mano a Greg.

—Uhm yo...este...yo— Greg no sabia que decirle estaba tan nervioso que se congela.

—¿Que hacia aquí? Los humanos deben estar fuera de la reja como dice— comentó Perla mirando al humano.

—Yo este, ah...solo vine aquí a tratar de inspirarme no quería causarles molestias, perdón— se disculpó Greg alejando su mano Espinela muy sonrojado.

—No te preocupes, nosotras no estamos molestas después de todo este es el planeta en donde vives— dice Espinela extendiendo sus brazos para que Greg viera el lugar donde estaba.

—Uhm una pregunta ¿quienes son?— cuestiona Greg mirando al resto las cuales miraron a Espinela que asintió con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Iloita, soy la mas rápida de todas las gemas— dice desafiante posando como si fuera heroína de un cómic.

—Yo soy una cianita pero llamame Cinita— dijo la gema guardando su arma en su gema.

—Y yo soy Perla— dice por ultimo la gema haciendo una pequeña reverencia algo que causo un poco de impresión en Espinela la cuán volvió a poner derecha a Perla.

—Jeje es un gusto yo me llamo Greg Universe, ustedes ¿no son de aquí? ¿cierto?— volvió a cuestionar este mirándolas a todas de reojo.

—¿Te parece que somos de aquí?— pregunta Cinita cruzando sus brazos.

—Ah, no— respondió incómodo, sintió que la respuesta era innecesaria cuando la respuesta era mas que obvia.

—Yo acompañare a Greg a la salida no se preocupen— dijo la Espinela tomando del hombro a Greg y alejándolas de ellas hasta llegar a las rejas —Enserio, perdón por el comportamiento de todas, están un poco frustradas eso es todo.

—Oh lo entiendo, oiga...¿usted seguirá por aquí?— preguntó él sonrojado.

—Claro, hasta que encontremos unos portales— respondió ayudándolo a cruzar las rejas.

—Yo...¿Podría visitarte?— vuelve a indagar él apenado.

—Por supuesto si lo deseas así— acepto Espinela y se despidió de él feliz regresando con las demás.

—Vaya, que bella chica— dijo Greg bajando por el sendero hasta llegar devuelta al departamento, cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba Marty hablando por celular recién cuando aparece apaga su aparato.

—Greg ¡adivina que! Te conseguí un tiempo para ti en un concierto que darán en la plaza mañana por la noche— informó Marty sorprendiendo a Greg — Así que mas vale que tu y tu guitarra toquen algo bueno, este podría ser el inició de tu carrera como estrella...por cierto, ten— Marty le entregó a Greg cuatro entradas para el concierto —Si es que te has conseguido una amiga o amigo aquí tienes entradas para ellos, buenas noches.

Marty se fue a su habitación, no había dejado hablar a Greg en el momento que le platico ahora él tenia muchos nervios, la canción que tendría que escribir y cantar frente a muchos dependía de todo y si hacia algo mal lo mas probable es que Marty lo matara.

—Oh no no no ¿¡que hago!? Debo escribir una canción para impresionar a todos pero ¿¡que!? Uh...aunque...— Greg miro las entradas y las dejo a un lado para recostarse en su cama —Tengo hasta mañana por la noche ¿no? Jeje, no sera difícil.

Greg sin preocupación se queda poco a poco dormido. Mientras tanto devuelta en la montraña Espinela sentada en una roca admiraba las estrellas.

—¿Esta todo bien?— preguntó Cinita acercándose a ella.

—Yo, me siento bien solo que debo avisarles que mañana tendremos la visita de Greg otra vez— avisó sonriente y feliz.

—¿Que? ¿Estas segura que ese humano es de fiar?— preguntó muy desconfiada.

—Si, los humanos no son malos, bueno tal vez no todos— siguió ella abrazando sus piernas, cuando Cinita se fue su sonrisa desapareció y dejó caer una lágrimas.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. Se que tengo cosas que mejorar pero poco a poco lo haré. No olviden comentar que les pareció y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Por cierto, debo aclarar que Cinita viene de la gema "Cianita" e Iloita viene de la gema "Iolita"**


	2. Chapter 2

**╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗**

 **Aleyda Universe**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Chispa**

 **╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝**

Al día siguiente después de tener una larga siesta, Greg se levanta estirando sus brazos bostezando, se rasca la cabeza y mira la hora que marcaba su alarma eran las doce y media. Greg se impresiono y al revisarla se dio cuenta que la alarma estaba apagada por lo que no pudo despertar a sus horas habituales. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y mientras salia del baño se encontró con una nota escrita por Marty.

"Niño, fui a arreglar las cosas para tu momento en el concierto, espero tengas una canción lista aposté todo a ti y si fallas te las veras con mi puño"

Greg traga saliva y deja la nota a un lado para buscar en su armario ropa y cambiarse, se vistió con un polo azul, jeans con agujeros que hacían juego con unas zapatillas negras, al estar listo agarra su guitarra listo para salir e inspirarse para crear una nueva canción pero se detuvo antes y vio las entradas que estaban en la mesa.

Arriba en la montaña, las gemas estaban entrenando con sus armas todas peleaban contra Espinela la cual esquivaba sus ataques de manera rápida y elegante mostrando la fiera que tenia dentro. Cinita con su guadaña intenta herirla pero Espinela invoca esferas de energía que van contra Cinita y la hacen retroceder. Perla saca su lanza y para proteger a la gema desviaba las esferas que casi le caen a Iloita.

—¡Oye ten mas cuidado!— advirtió molesta Iloita cruzando sus brazos.

—Perdón Iloita no fue mi intención— se disculpó Perla distrayéndose, una de las esferas le estaba por chocar pero Cinita salvo su vida desviando la esfera de energía con su guadaña.

—Debemos nosotras concentrarnos— exigió seriamente Cinita.

Espinela volvió a hacer el mismo ataque sin embargo Greg que pasaba por ahí se les acerca y estaba por recibir una de esas esferas, Iloita rápidamente se acerca a Greg y saca de su gema un escudo que sirvió para proteger a ambos.

—¡Oh no!— exclamó Espinela desvaneciendo sus ataques y acercándose rápido a ellos.

—Waow ¿Que fue eso?— preguntó asombrado el humano.

—Fue un ataque que casi te huela en pedazos— respondió Iloita sonriente.

—Eso fue, waow no tengo palabras— decía Greg y vio como el escudo se integro de nuevo en la gema de Iloita.

—¡Greg! ¿Estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño?— preguntó angustiada Espinela por lo sucedido revisando preocupada al joven Universe.

—Jeje, si lo estoy Espinela— informa él para que ella se dejara de preocupar.

—¿Que hace de nuevo aquí?— cuestiona Cinita viendo a Greg de pies a cabeza guardando su guadaña.

—¡Ah si a lo que venia! Tengan, esta noche dare un concierto y las invito a las cuatro a que vengan— invita Greg entregándole las entradas a cada una.

—¿Un concierto? Suena interesante, estaré ahí— afirma Espinela mostrando de nuevo esa bella sonrisa que para Greg era mas brillante que el sol y la luna juntas.

—¡Súper! Ahí las veré, nos vemos— se despide Greg retirándose con su instrumento.

—Un momento ¿Enserio iras a su concierto? Pero creí que íbamos a seguir entrenando— esta vez fue Perla quien levantó su tono de voz llamando la atención del resto.

—Si, pero creo que nos vendría bien una noche de diversión después de su gran esfuerzo, aunque aun tenemos hasta la noche mientras podríamos seguir entrenando— Espinela muestra su arma que era una hacha de dos filos brillante.

—Esta bien pero yo no iré, seguiré buscando algún portal que podamos utilizar— dice Cinita mirando a otro lado.

—Ah correr— comentó Iloita al ver la arma de Espinela.

Greg mientras bajaba intentaba inspirarse con lo que veía, no tenia ninguna idea pasando por su cabeza y eso lo frustraba mucho, la presión de tener que impresionar a muchas personas y no ser abucheado dependía de lo que tendría que cantar además de que si no lo lograba Marty tal vez lo decapitaría y colgaría su cabeza en la pared.

—Okey Greg, tu puedes solo debes pensar cosas geniales para componer canciones geniales— se decía así mismo pero después de estar horas sentado en las escaleras de una tienda solo teniendo una bebida que le hiciera refrescarse cada vez que tuviera calor.

—Hey— Marty estaba frente a él arqueando una ceja —¿Que haces ahí sentado? Vámonos ya, el concierto esta por empezar y esperó que hayas compuesto esa canción, acá todos son muy perfeccionistas por lo cual la canción debe ser perfecta ¿la tienes?

—Ahm, bueno yo...— Greg no sabia que responderle.

—Viejo, este es un concierto y no tengo que mencionarte que al ganador le dan un premio de diez mil dolares, aposté a que ganarías y si no lo hacías perderíamos el departamento— le advirtió Marty dejando boca abierto al joven.

—¿¡El departamento por que!?— preguntó molesto sin poder creer lo que había hecho él.

—¡Dah! Porque confió en ti y espero no me falles ¡vámonos!— ordenó él dando media vuelta para ir a la plaza.

Greg siguió a Marty molesto, primero lo obliga a dejar ciudad playa, luego hace que abandone su camioneta y ahora apostó el departamento si pedía, cuando llegan al lugar habían muchísima gente en sus asientos esperando a que el espectáculo comenzara, los dos van detrás del escenario y se encuentran con varios músicos con sus instrumentos, algunos ensayaban y otros no hacían mas que afinar sus instrumentos, Greg al instante se puso nervioso al darse cuenta que eran muy buenos tocando y recordando que no tenia ninguna canción en mente para tocarla.

Las gemas, al menos solo tres de ellas salían se la reja que las separaba con el contacto con los humanos, Espinela estaba al frente de ellas con un semblante triste que no iba dejar que Perla e Iloita vieran. Hasta que esta última se acerca por lo que Espinela al sentir a su lado cambia su expresión a una alegre.

—Espinela ¿sabes donde queda este concierto?— pregunta Iloita mostrando su entrada.

—Creo que ahí— apuntó Espinela a la plaza pues las luces del escenario daban inicio a la función —Vamos rápido no querremos quedarnos sin lugar ¿o si?

Espinela cargo a las dos y de un salto se elevó por los cielos cayendo de manera elegante sobre los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la plaza. Los guardias de ahí estaban por cerrar hasta que vieron a las tres llegar de los cielos algo que les pareció muy loco y extraño. Perla tomo las tres entradas y se las entregó a los guardias quienes las aceptaron y dejaron entrar, la gente estaba tranquila en sus asientos escuchando al presentador hasta que presentaron a la primera banda.

—Me preguntó cuando saldrá Greg— se dijo así misma observando a los jóvenes cantar.

Detrás del escenario, Greg caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso apretando su guitarra tratando de componer una canción mientras que el resto salia.

—Después de estas cinco bandas tu saldrás Greg así que preparate— dijo Marty alejándose de él.

Greg acerco su cabeza a la orilla del escenario y sorprendido pudo ver como las gemas habían llegado al concierto, vio de reojo a Espinela que apuntaba a los chicos y se reía un poco por sus extraños movimientos de baile algo que jamas habían visto.

—Esa sonrisa...— Greg en ese momento tuvo una gran idea, como pudo consigue un papel y lápiz y empieza a escribir una canción la cual aparto del resto tuvo que practicarla mientras el resto salía al escenario a mostrar su talento.

Algún de las bandas fueron abucheadas, y pocos se habían quedado hasta que después de media hora llego el turno de Greg, Marty lo buscaba por todas partes y lo encontró en una esquina tocando con su guitarra.

—Chico, es tu turno, ve arriba y hazme ganar dinero, digo, sentir orgulloso— dice Marty apuntando al escenario.

—Lo haré — Greg se fue corriendo rápido y al llegar al escenario se acerca al micrófono, todos lo miraban atentos incluidas las gemas en especial Espinela —Este ¡buenas noches a todos! Esta canción, la compuse para alguien especial ¡esta canción esta dedicada a ti Espinela!— gritó Greg que sorprendió a la gema mientras que las otras dos miraban impresionadas a Greg.

 _Luz_

 _Luna que en el cielo estas_

 _¿Una pregunta puedes responder?_

 _Iluminame, como a los caminos por las noches_

 _Y yo, se que siempre tu ves_

 _Parejas felices con su amor_

 _Dándose uno al otro calor_

 _Pasan tiempo al admirarte_

 _Piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces_

 _Y es difícil pero igual lo diré_

 _Mi pregunta la siguiente es_

 _¿Cuando el amor encontrare-e-e-e?_

 _Ya mucho tiempo espere-e-e-e_

 _¿Cuando el amor encontrare-e-e-e?_

 _Oigo a la gente decir_

 _Con amor puedes vivir_

 _Y tu sonrisa no se ira_

 _Estarás en mi corazón_

 _Sin importa la distancia_

 _Eso te lo prometere_

 _Pasan tiempo al admirarte_

 _Piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces_

 _Y es difícil pero igual lo diré_

 _Mi pregunta la siguiente es_

 _¿Cuando el amor encontrare-e-e-e?_

 _Ya mucho tiempo espere-e-e-e_

 _¿Cuando el amor encontrare-e-e-e-e-e-e-e?_

Greg término la canción y para su sorpresa todo el público le aplaudió, una canción tan motivadora les llego al corazón a todos incluyendo a Espinela que estaba sonrojada cuando una mano toco su hombro y al voltear vio a Cinita.

—Espinela, encontré algo debemos volver ¡es urgente!— advirtió alterada Cinita.

—Pero...— ella volvió a mirar hacia el escenario a Greg y después volteo a ver a Cinita y miro a las demás gemas —Vamos.

Las cuatro salen del lugar, esto fue notado por Greg que quería seguir a Espinela pero en esto Marty lo detuvo.

—¡Les gusto! ¡Greg has ganado!— grito emocionado Marty con una sonrisa algo perturbadora —Vamos rápido a reclamar el premio.

—Espera, tengo que ir a ver a Espinela— dice Greg intentando soltarse.

—Viejo, chicas hay por montón pero el dinero es único— insiste Marty que se llevo a Greg a la fuerza.

Unos guardias llevan a los dos hacia una oficina, había un señor gordo que usaba un traje elegante y unos lentes negros, este les entrega un portafolios y al abrirlo deja ver los billetes, Marty babeaba por el dinero pero Greg quería irse rápido para buscar a Espinela.

—Es todo suyo muchachos— dijo el señor con una voz ronca.

—Mira todo este dinero Greg— Marty agarro el portafolios observando con deseo el dinero.

—Ah si si, Marty lleva el dinero al departamento yo me tengo que ir a hacer algo— dice Greg y de inmediato se fue.

—¡Hey espera! Agh, como sea, supongo que tendré que llevarlo al departamento, gracias señor— Marty se retiró con estilo llevándose el portafolios.

Greg corría lo mas rápido que podía subiendo por la montaña hasta llegar al lugar donde vio a las gemas, no había nadie pero si unas huellas las cuales siguió hasta llegar cerca e un palanquín rosa, vio con algo de terror una extraña criatura gigante parecía una bestia que estaba por atacar a Greg que se quedo paralizado.

Iloita aparece haciendo su escudo mas grande empujando a la bestia, Cinita con su guadaña la hacia retroceder para que se alejara de Greg y Perla al dar un gran giro invoca una ventisca que mando a volar al monstruo y por ultimo Espinela con su hacha de dos filos logra atravesarla esfumando su forma física y dejando caer la gema de la bestia. Rápidamente Espinela encapsula la gema en una burbuja azul y la hace desaparecer.

—¡PERO QUE!— Greg nuevamente llamo la atención de las gemas y se le acercaron.

—Oh Greg, me alegra que estés a salvo...— Espinela seguía sonrojada por la canción que le dedicó —Por cierto, perdón por irme después de haber dedicado esa hermosa canción para mi, como veras surgió este problema.

—Jeje, si lo entiendo...— dijo Greg apenado.

—Pero...— Espinela miro un poco triste a Greg y le pidió a las demás que se retiraran, enseguida cuando se fueron ella tomo sus manos — Por favor, tienes que irte...eres tan tierno, y yo realmente quiero estar contigo, pero, tu vida es corta y tienes sueños no dejare que renuncies a todo por mi.

—Bueno, eso sera un problema— dijo agachando a cabeza confundiendo a Espinela —¡Tu eres todo lo que quiero!

—Ah, awww Greg— apenas dijo esas palabras en ese momento ella le dio un amoroso beso en los labios a Greg el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera.

—¿Que esta pasando?— pregunta desde lejos Iloita.

—Je, Espinela encontró su media estrella— comento Cinita cruzando los brazos mirando de reojo el beso.

Perla no podía creer lo que veía, aun así solo agacho la cabeza muy triste, Cinita al momento de avanzar se tropezó con algo y cae sobre uno de los portales que claramente estaba desactivado.

—Chicas miren— aviso Cinita apartando unas hojas dejando ver por completo el portal.

—¡Espinela!— Perla se acerco a ella apartándola un poco de Greg —Encontramos un portal ¡es momento de irnos!

—¿Irse?— preguntó confundido Greg.

—Oh...ya encontraron uno, que maravilla— Espinela miró con ojos coquetos a Greg y se acercó de nuevo para darle un beso de nuevo —¿Vienes con nosotras?

—¿¡Que!?— se sorprendieron las tres gemas al escuchar como ella invitaba a Greg a que las acompañara.

—¡Por supuesto! Esperen, debo traer algo— el joven humano va devuelta al departamento, sabia perfectamente que no podría sobrevivir sin tener algo de dinero a la mano aparte acaba de encontrar el amor de su vida quería darle todo lo que ella le pudiese pedir.

Greg entró con sigilo al departamento, todo estaba oscuro y en la mesa encontró el portafolios, lo abrió y se aseguro que ahí estuviera el dinero por lo que saco unos billetes para dejárselos a Marty.

—¿¡Que estas haciendo!?— preguntó indignado Marty prendiendo las luces.

—Ahm...— Greg estaba asustado no sabia que hacer ahora que fue descubierto.

—¿Intentas robar mi dinero?— pregunta él de nuevo algo que fue la ultima gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿¡Tu dinero!? ¡Yo lo gane limpiamente! Tengo derecho sobre este dinero — respondió Greg agarrando el portafolios.

Marty molesto por ello, decide intentar quitarle la maleta sin embargo como reflejo Greg lo golpea tan fuerte en la cabeza con el portafolio que lo dejo inconsciente, volvió a meter el dinero que sacó y retrocediendo se va rápido dejando una nota de "Lo siento" a Marty, cuando regresa aun las gemas estaban ahí esperando a Greg.

—Estoy listo— dice él feliz Greg acercándose a ellas.

—¿Que traes ahí Greg?— pregunta animada Espinela.

—Algo para mantenernos a todas si es que no encontramos un hogar, siempre hay que estar preparados— responde con heroísmo.

—Jeje, me agrada este sujeto— dijo Iloita encima de Cinita.

Los cinco subieron al portal el cual se activo y los llevo dentro de una cueva, era algo sorprendente donde habían llegado pero se dieron cuenta que ese lugar estaba habitado, era mas bien un templo oculto que ya le pertenecía a alguien mas y sin pensarlo dos veces deciden retirarse en silencio.

Justamente al irse las Crystal Gems aparecen por el portal también con unas gemas que estaban dentro de una burbuja.

—Que extraño, me pregunto por que el portal tardaba en funcionar— dice Perla desapareciendo la burbuja.

—Tal vez sea por su uso, nos vamos y venimos todo el tiempo tal vez el portal necesite descansar— dijo Amatista saltando hasta llegar encima del afro de Garnet.

—Si puede ser— comento Garnet que bajo a Amatista.

—Uhm...— Rose Quartz miro confusa a las demás pero volvió en si e hizo desaparecer las burbujas —Sera mejor volver a nuestros cuartos ya es de noche y, debo hacer unas cosas.

Rose algo nerviosa se retiro primero a su cuarto y las demás preocupadas sin poder preguntarle a Rose lo que le pasaba hicieron lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗**

 **Aleyda Universe**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Nuestro Gran Día**

 **╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝**

Era un nuevo día, cinco años después desde que Greg regreso a Ciudad Playa y esta vez consiguió un trabajo en el cual se dedicaba a lavar autos, la gente ya lo llevaba tiempo conociendo simpatizando con él. Con el dinero que tenia pudo mandar a construir una casa no tan lejos de la ciudad mejor dicho sobre una colina donde también había un portal, dejo que las gemas decoraran a su gusto la casa no haciendo muchas remodelaciones pues ellas mismas construyeron sus propios cuartos tras una puerta que era una estrella se cuatro puntas.

Greg podía sentir la brisa por su cabello mientras lavaba autos cuando en ese momento aparece un auto color lila.

—Hola Greg— saludo Vidalia mascando un chicle.

—¡Oh! hola Vidalia ¿que tal tu día?— pregunto Greg mientras que con una manguera abierta mojaba el auto.

—Pues bien como siempre, cuidando de mi pequeño Crema Agria— respondió en un tono maternal mientras miraba en la parte de atrás a un pequeño niño de cinco años que tenia puesto unos auriculares.

—¡Asombroso! Y...¿no sabes nada de Marty?— volvió a preguntar y en ese momento Vidalia puso una mueca.

—No se nada de ese perdedor, la verdad no me importa— contestó desinteresada y tirando su chicle fuera de su auto —¿Y a ti como te va con tu novia alienígena?

—Es una gema, y muy bien la verdad estos años juntos han sido maravillosos— dice sonriente tirando de nuevo agua al auto.

—Oye, yo creo que es hora ¿no lo crees?— pregunta indirectamente.

—¿Hora de que?— Greg estaba confuso no sabia a lo que se refería la joven madre.

—Ash ¡hablo de casarte con ella! Si no quieres perderla el compromiso lo arregla— aconsejó Vidalia dejando impresionado a Greg.

—Espinela y yo vamos muy bien, además ya lo estuve pensando estos días, digo, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que llegó el momento de dar el siguiente paso— Greg termino de lavar el auto y Vidalia le pago, aquel dinero lo dejo guardado.

—Si, y después de este va otro paso aun mejor— comentó ella, esta vez Greg si no sabia a lo que se refería —Olvidalo— ella siguió camino adelante.

Greg atendía otro auto cuando en eso Espinela llega muy contenta al trabajo de su novio y como sorpresa le dio un beso.

—Hola Cariño— saludo ella con su voz pacifica y agraciada.

—Hola amor ¿que haces aquí?— preguntó confundido Greg mientras atendía el auto.

—Vine a ayudar, las gemas y yo volvimos de una misión y bueno por ahora no hay nada interesante— respondió viendo las cosas que utilizaba Greg para lavar los autos pero en eso se percato de dos niñas que iban en la parte de atrás parecían tener unos tres o dos años —¡GREG!

—¿¡Que pasa!?— preguntó alterado el joven dejando caer la esponja.

—Mira, hay dos pequeñas humanas aquí ¡son tan lindas— aludió Espinela pegando un poco su rostro a la ventana.

—Su belleza la heredaron de su madre— comentó el quien conductor.

—Oh, ya han crecido desde la ultima vez que las vi Señor Coffee— dice siguiendo en su trabajo pero mirando de reojo a su novia.

—Si, para ser gemelas son totalmente diferentes— Coffee saco de su bolsa una muñeca bien vestida y un osito de felpa —Tengan mis niñas

Las pequeñas tomaron los muñecos y los abrazaron, su comportamiento solo sacaba una sonrisa de Espinela.

Después de que Greg limpiará el auto, Coffee le pago y se retiró de ahí dejando a la gema con una sonrisa tierna, algo que notó Greg al instante pues nunca imaginó que dos pequeñas niñas dejaran ilusionada a Espinela.

—Sabes Greg, estos años me a costado creer que esa esos pequeños seres y tu, eran lo mismo— comentó cruzando sus brazos dejando que Greg se riera un poco — ambos son humanos, tienes que admitir que es un poco confuso, tu eres grande y puedes hablar y ellas pequeñas y solo pueden hacer ruidos ¿como se supone que supiera que eran la misma especie?

—Jaja ¿que quieres decir Espinela?— pregunta él sentándose en una silla.

—Lo se, es tonto pero luego comencé a entender que tu creciste— siguió hablando sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, no puedes tocar la guitarra con manos de bebé— comentó en un tono burlón provocando que Espinela riera.

—Cuando crean una gema, es por una razón, ya salen de la tierra sabiendo lo que se supone que son y...y eso es lo que son, para siempre, pero ustedes ¡están hechos para cambiar! nunca son los mismos incluso en diferentes momentos y es común que puedan reinventarse ¡que increíble poder! su habilidad para crecer...y sentir— decía ella dejando llevar sus sentimientos.

—Vaya...no sabia eso, creí que su...uhm mundo, era como el de la tierra— dice él sin poder creer lo que decía Espinela.

—Si...yo, debo de regresar a la casa recordé que debo hacer algo— Espinela le da un beso en los labios a Greg y se va dejándolo sin habla.

Greg se quedó pensando un buen rato, y como no venían mas autos decide cerrar de momento el auto lavado e irse en su camioneta a buscar por el lugar una tienda, tardo mucho pero el final encontró la tienda que buscaba, era una joyería y de inmediato entra ahí y vio los anillos en los vidrios.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Espinela es una gema creo que se alteraría si viera una gema en un anillo y que esta no pudiera adquirir una forma física como ellas— pensó Greg observando los anillos.

—¿Algo que busque específicamente señor?— pregunta por detrás un señor vestido de manera elegante con su voz gruesa y seca.

—Este, si, busco un anillo de compromiso que sea de oro y tenga de adorno una rosa azul de cristal— Greg ya tenia imaginado como sería el anillo.

El señor lleva a Greg hacia unas muestras de lo que buscaba y encontró lo que quería, incluso en el anillo que buscaba tenia por dentro inscrito las frase "I Love You". Al tener un precio aceptable lo compra y como era costumbre ponen el anillo en una caja de terciopelo color azul oscuro.

—¡Muchas Gracias!— Greg se fue agradecido llevándose la cajita.

Mientras tanto, las Crystal Gems volvían de una misión llegando desde el portal pero esta vez si nada.

—Esto es extraño, primero los portales se tardan en responder, luego cada vez que derrotamos una gema desaparecen pero ahora ya no encontramos ninguna cuando la detectamos— dice perla poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

—¿Creen que haya alguien mas haciendo nuestro trabajo?— pregunta Amatista.

—Es imposible, somos las únicas Crystal Gems que sobrevivieron al ataque de las diamantes— responde Garnet acomodándose los lentes.

—Cierto...pero aun así ¿no hay ninguna probabilidad?— pregunta esta vez Rose esperanzada.

—Lo lamento Rose, no hay ninguna probabilidad de que haya mas gemas debe ser solo suerte...— Garnet no estaba segura en lo que decía pero no había otra explicación aparte de esa.

Devuelta en la casa, era de noche cerca de la cinco y media de la tarde, Greg se había quedado dormido en la cama esperando a las gemas apenas escucho el portal activarse se levanta cayendo de su cama pero tenia en mano la cajita con el anillo adentro.

—Que día— comentó Iloita con sus brazos arriba.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar— sugiere Perla pero solo logró que el resto la miraran confundidas —Se que no lo necesitamos pero es...solo una sugerencia.

—Jeje pero aun es temprano...¡oh! Hola Greg— Espinela se acerca a su pareja y lo abraza.

—Espinela...tenemos que hablar— dice seriamente Greg sin mirar a su novia y tomándola de la mano van afuera de la casa.

Las gemas detrás de la puerta espían a Espinela y a Greg pero aun así no escuchan de lo que platicaban. El sol estaba por ocultarse formando un bello atardecer y el viento movía el largo cabello de Espinela.

—Espinela, hemos estado muy bien juntos estos cinco años y creo que llegó el momento de proponértelo...— Greg se arrodilla ante ella mostrando la caja.

—¿Proponerme? no entiendo— dice Espinela extrañada.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?— pregunta Greg abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo.

—¿Casarnos? Oh mis...estrellas...— Espinela empezó a llorar eso borro la sonrisa de Greg y provocó que las gemas salieran —¡Si! Claro que me casare contigo.

Espinela se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un apasionado beso, las gemas no lo podían creer y se quedaron boca abierta especialmente Perla, esa no se la esperaba por ningún lado.

—¡Haremos la boda en la playa! ¡Todos vendrán!— dice Greg emocionado cargando a su futura esposa.

—¡Felicidades! Una boda sera genial...¿que es una boda?— pregunta Iloita sin saber de que trataba ello.

—Es una ceremonia donde Espinela y yo nos unimos con lazos matrimoniales es...como para marcar nuestro amor— contestó Greg.

Sus palabras solo provocaron cierta inestabilidad en Perla sin embargo, al ver feliz a Espinela la contuvo en sus casillas y sonrió por la noticia.

—Bueno y...¿que hacemos?— pregunta Cinita con sus brazos hacia atrás.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer las invitaciones para nuestros conocidos de ciudad playa, y poner un altar en la playa y...muchas otras cosas— abrevió para no hacer sentir a las gemas con tanto peso sobre sus hombros.

Al día siguiente los cinco empezaron a organizar todo, Greg junto con Iloita fueron a comprar las invitaciones y otras cosas que estarían en la fiesta, mientras que Perla, Cinita y Espinela fueron a comprar un vestido de novia y de gala para el resto.

—¿Crees que estas invitaciones están bien? Iloita— pregunta Greg mostrándole el diseño de las invitaciones que eran de color azul con una cascada decorando la mitad de la invitación.

—No lo se viejo, es tu boda aunque debo de admitir que están bonitas— dijo Iloita agarrando la invitación.

—Entonces estas serán— eligió Greg y comprando muchas de estas.

Cuando vuelven a casa, las demás gemas estaban ahí con unas bolsas las cuales guardaron en un armario y entre los cinco empezaron a preparar las invitaciones que iban a entregar ese mismo día, estaban impacientes. Cinita escribía la carta, Perla los doblaba, Greg con Espinela firmaban e Iloita con su lengua pegaba las invitaciones.

—¿Cuantas vamos?— preguntó Greg.

—Vamos solamente siete— respondió Iloita colocando la ultima carta.

—Se que parecen pocos pero aquellos que vendrán también estarán aquí con sus hijos e hijas— respondió Greg abrazando a Espinela —Por cierto querida ¿tu no tienes familia? Digo, aparte de ellas claro.

—Bueno...ehm, no tengo— respondió incomoda con su rostro confuso —¿Y tu, cielo?

—Este...si, pero no creo que vengan ya que bueno la boda sera mañana no tendrían tiempo de...ya sabes, venir— se excusó y tomo las cartas —las iré repartiendo ¡estaré de regreso mas tarde!

Greg se fue dejando a las gemas solas, él fue por cada persona que conocía en ciudad playa, alegremente recibió la aceptación de cada uno de ellos confirmando que irían con su familia a ver la boda eso marco una sonrisa en Greg.

—Ya era hora, no sabia que harías la boda tan deprisa Greg— comento Vidalia recibiendo la invitación.

—Pues claro, ya tengo todo planeado, los asientos, pista de baile, el pastel, un juez y mi traje— dijo Greg asegurando todo punto.

—Suena bien, ahí estaré entonces— dijo Vidalia cerrando la puerta.

Ya había llegado el gran día, la zona donde se haría la boda estaba rodeada por bellas rosas azules, los invitados llegaban y después de dejar su regalo en una mesa tomaban asiento, Greg parecía muy nervioso y se sentía un poco incomodo con ese traje elegante color azul oscuro, le hace una señal Iloita para que prendiera una grabadora que hacia sonar una musica hecha por Greg donde tocaba la guitarra. Las miradas se centraron en Espinela que usaba un vestido blanco mientras tenia entre sus manos unas rosas celestes y se acercaba al altar con pasos delicados mientras que detrás de ella Cinita tiraba pétalos solo se le ve una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando llega Espinela por fin al altar, el juez tose un poco y mira al publico con un libro abierto.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí unidos para la unión de Greg Universe y Espinela en sagrado matrimonio, antes de seguir, ¿los novios tienen algo que decir?— dijo el juez mirando a la pareja.

—Este, es el mejor día de mi vida...cuando nos conocimos mis sentimientos no estaban claros pero, al momento de ser tu novia mi visión fue iluminada por las estrellas del universo. Estoy decidida a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo acompañarte siendo tu esposa hasta el final y nadie impedirá eso porque me has hecho ver que la fuerza mas poderosa...es el amor— tras sus palabras Espinela todos los invitados se enternecieron y en ese momento Perla le entregó a Espinela un anillo de oro y se lo coloco a Greg en el dedo.

—Espinela, la noche en que te vi mi corazón sabia que estaba viendo a la mujer que estaría en el altar conmigo hoy, tu sonrisa son mas brillantes que las estrellas y a pesar de las dificultades se que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea, te prometo que siempre te cuidare y estaré ahí para ti, que todos los días te sentirás orgulloso de mi...te amo— dice Greg al final mirando a los ojos a Espinela mientras que tomaba el anillo que le había comprado y se lo pone en el dedo del medio también.

—Yo igual te amo— le dijo sonrojada.

—Entonces, Espinela ¿aceptas a Greg como tu futuro esposo? En la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?— pregunto el juez a la novia.

—Acepto— confirmó ella tomando de las manos a Greg.

—Y usted...— el juez fue interrumpido por Greg antes de terminar su oración.

—Si— dijo antes de tiempo.

—Ejem, no me dejo terminar— le exige el juez.

—Estoy muy emocionado— se excusó Greg.

—Y entonces el poder que me da el estado, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar...— antes de que volviera a terminar su frase Espinela agarro a Greg de los hombros y lo beso con mucho amor —Wow

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso las gemas y desde lejos las Crystal Gems veían la boda, no entendían que era esa extraña ceremonia pero les dejo de interesar y se fueron menos Rose que intentó visualizar mas a la novia.

En la fiesta, todos bailaban, tomaban y comían pastel partido por los recién casados. Espinela veía como las madres jugaban con sus hijos y se les acercó curiosa.

—Buenas tardes, una pregunta ¿como tienen esas lindas criaturitas?— pregunta Espinela acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño.

—¿Como? Oh querida, es fácil este, tras tener una relación sexual las mujeres podemos concebir hijos— respondió la señora Martha cargando a su hijo —El se llama Lars.

—Ya entiendo, muchas gracias por responder creo que le preguntare a Greg si podemos tener uno o una— comentó feliz acercándose a Greg empezando a bailar.

Iloita estaba a cargo de la musica era como una Dj, no le costo mucho aprender a usarlo, todos veían como los recién casados bailaban, Cinita emana una luz de su guadaña que los ilumina y Perla solo podía mirarlos sintiéndose que fue alejada de Espinela.

—¿Ahora que?— preguntó Greg tomando de la cintura a Espinela.

—Greg, mira a nuestros invitados ellos tienen algo...que yo también quisiera— decía la gema mientras era sostenida.

—¿Que cosa?— volvió a preguntar, la amaba tanto que quisiera darle todo lo que ella quisiera.

—Un hijo— respondió dejando si hablan a su marido.

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado no olviden comentar que les pareció y hasta la próxima nos vemos uvu/**


	4. Chapter 4

**╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗**

 **Aleyda Universe**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **No es como Antes**

 **╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝**

Después de la boda de Greg y Espinela, ambos tórtolos deciden pasar un año fuera de Ciudad Playa y con el dinero que sobraba mas el dinero que ganaba Greg en el Auto-Lavado pudieron viajar a otra ciudad en la que se hospedaron cómodamente. Las gemas echaban de menos a Espinela que no solo era como una líder si no también como una amiga.

El año paso volando, fue cuando ambos regresaron de su viaje, las gemas no dudaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla, Espinela era tan fuerte que logro cargar a las tres a la vez.

—Te extraños mucho, Espinela— dice Cinita acomodando su cabello.

—Oh, yo también las extrañe mucho, tengo tanto por contarles— decía Espinela maravillada por el lugar a donde fueron.

—¿Como estuvo su viaje?— preguntó Perla calmada cruzando sus brazos.

—Fue fantástico, en esa ciudad había muchos edificios y miren lo que me hicieron ahí— Espinela busca en la maleta de Greg y saca de ahí un bello retrato en marcado.

—¡Waow que bonito!— halado Iloita acercándose al retrato —Deberíamos ponerlo arriba de la puerta.

—Que buena sugerencia Iloita— Greg estaba de acuerdo por lo que decide poner manos a la obra, se sube a la silla teniendo un clavo y martillo en la mano e introdujo en la madera el clavo de un fuerte martillazo, Espinela le alcanzo el retrato y Greg lo colgó.

—Gracias amor— Espinela le da un beso tierno en los labios y lo baja de la silla.

—Jeje, Chicas hay algo que debemos decirles— Greg se voltea a mirarla muy contento —Espinela y yo estamos planeando tener un bebé.

En ese momento, todas las gemas vieron sorprendidas a los dos, no sabían como reaccionar pero no tenían una buena impresión sobre esto al contrario, Perla volteo y golpeo tan fuerte la mesa que termino destruyéndola.

—¡No pueden tener un bebé!— gritó Perla al borde del llanto.

—¿Que? ¿Por que no?— preguntó el humano confundido por sus reacciones.

—¿Que se no lo has dicho?— preguntó Cinita a Espinela que se tomo así misma de las manos agachando la cabeza.

—¿Decirme que? No entiendo Espinela, por favor responde— pedía Greg a su esposa y la tomo de la mano.

—...Greg, hay otra cosa que debes saber de las gemas— decía Espinela y sentó a su esposo en una silla —Por favor, dejenos solos.

Las gemas asintieron pero Perla no quería irse, así que fue movida a la fuerza por Cinita e Iloita dejando desconcertado a los dos.

—¿Que otra cosa debo saber sobre las gemas? ¿Por qué Perla dijo que no podemos tener un bebé?— Greg se hacia muchas preguntas pero lo único que quería una respuesta clara.

—Ah, Greg, cuando yo este embarazada según en término humano...yo ya no podre estar en este mundo, al dar a luz dejare de existir para darle vida al ser que esta dentro de mi ya que no podremos existir a la vez— explicó Espinela muy triste.

El humano se quedo sin palabras, si tenia un hijo o hija con Espinela eso significaría que dejaría de existir, Greg la amaba tanto y no quería dejarla ir, solo tenían un año de casados y sentía que sus votos matrimoniales de "hasta el final" habían sido en vano.

—Pero, quiero tener un bebé contigo, ¡quiero tener un hijo sin importar las consecuencias!— exclamó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que tuvo siempre desde la noche en que se conocieron.

—Querida, es muy pronto y...la verdad, yo también quiero tener un hijo contigo por lo que pensé, que tal si disfrutamos primero nuestro tiempo juntos y después tenemos a nuestro bebé ¿te parece?— preguntó Greg nervioso.

—Me parece de maravilla...— ella abrazo al humano contenta de que él respetara su decisión y entendiera pero por dentro Greg lloraba sabiendo que en cuestión de tiempo perdería el amor de su vida.

 **Cuatro Años Después**

—¿La sentiste, Perla?— pregunta Espinela haciendo que Perla tocara su vientre que estaba crecido.

—Si, una patada...— Perla no parecía estar muy animada pero se esfuerza en sonreír para ella.

—¿Y tienen un nombre planeado para ella o él?— preguntó Iloita encima de Cinita.

—Iloita...— llama Cinita mirando seriamente —Baja.

—Ay, esta bien— Iloita se bajo y se acercó a Espinela en espera de su respuesta.

—Bueno, Greg y yo decidimos que si es niño podríamos llamarlo Steven pero si es niña, Aleyda ¿les gusta los nombres?— pregunta Espinela tocando su vientre.

—Están muy guay— admite Cinita cruzando sus brazos.

En ese momento, Greg entra por la puerta con unas bolsas, de ahí saca pañales, una lata de leche en polvo, juguetes para bebés y mantas.

—Aun me falta comprar la cuna, pero no me alcanzó para mas cosas— comentó Greg rascando su cabeza y acercándose a Espinela y tocar su vientre —¿Como te has sentido?

—Jeje, muy bien— responde ella sonriendo.

—Tal vez si no hubieras comprado tantos juguetes para bebés, te hubiera alcanzado para comprar la cuna— dijo Perla viendo los juguetes.

—Si lo se, tal vez este fin de semana le compre una— dice sin parar de acariciar el vientre de Espinela haciéndola reír.

—Ow jajaja...Greg...ugh— al instante, Espinela empieza a tener dolores insoportables —¡Me duele!

—¿¡Que!?— Greg recuesta a Espinela en la cama —Ya es...¿hora?

—S-si...— respondió Espinela y suspira con dificultad.

—¿Que? ¡Pero es muy pronto! Osea, solo pasaron nueve meses— exclamó Iloita preocupada.

—Todo estará bien, no deben preocuparse...recuerden, yo siempre estaré aquí. Chicas, se que pueden seguir...ugh, sin mi jeje, cuidense entre si y Cinita yo te dejo a cargo, se que podrás mantener al grupo unido— Espinela miro a Greg que lloraba un poco por el momento —No llores Greg, cuida bien de nuestro bebé y recuerda que te amo, a todos...

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Espinela antes de comenzar a brillar y dejar su forma física para dar paso a una nueva vida, todos cerraron los ojos sin querer ver lo que paso, pero un llanto llamo su atención y sin poder evitarlo abrieron los ojos, lo único que quedo sobre la cama era una hermosa niña que tenia la misma gema de Espinela en el pecho y a su lado el anillo de compromiso que le entrego Greg. No pudieron esconder sus emociones y lloraron por la perdida de Espinela sin embargo la pequeña al verlos así dejo de llorar y tomo el dedo de Greg empezando a reír.

—¿E-Eh?— Greg miro a su hija y sonrió tras secar sus lágrimas —Je...bienvenida al mundo, Aleyda.

—Uh...Espinela...— mencionó Perla volviendo a ver a la niña.

 **Diez Meses Después**

Greg ahora se dedicaba solo a su hija, le cambiaba los pañales, jugaba con ella, se despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada para volver hacer dormir a Aleyda. Aquel anillo que una vez porto en su dedo Espinela había sido guardado para siempre en una caja fuerte.

Las gemas de vez en cuando podían cuidaban de ella, pasaban los meses pero para ellas Espinela hacia falta ya no se le escuchaba cantar en la casa o reír. Una tarde, las gemas cuidaban de Aleyda dándole muchos juguetes los cuales chupaba y mordisqueaba muy contenta.

—Jeje, Espinela da mucha risa— comentó Iloita tocando la cabeza de Aleyda.

—Iloita...ya lo hemos hablado ¿ella se llama...?— preguntó Cinita.

—Aleyda...— responde agachando la cabeza.

—¿Y Aleyda no es...?— siguió cuestionando la gema.

—No es Espinela— contestó como puchero.

Perla movía una sonaja frente a la pequeña, Aleyda estaba solo concentrada en el juguete sus ojitos se movía de acuerdo al movimiento de la sonaja hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamó su atención.

—Traje nueva ropa para ti Alayda— dijo Greg cerrando la puerta.

La pequeña estaba emocionada y extiende sus brazos para ser cargada, Greg se acerca con las bolsas y Aleyda se alejó de las gemas para saber que había dentro de las bolsas.

—¿Mas ropa? ¿que no le habías comprado ya hace un mes atrás?— preguntó Cinita sentada en la cama.

—Si pero como verán, Espinela fue muy alta y Aleyla crece rápido...oye, deja de crecer — respondió Greg acariciando la cabeza se su hija y le enseña la ropa que le compro de color rosa.

Aleyda miro con sorpresa la ropa y sin ninguna explicación comenzó a llorar, todos los presentes intentaron calmarla pero mostraba también desprecio a ese color así que ella misma se acerco a la bolsa gateando y la tiro fuera de la cama.

—Oh bien, creo que no te gusta el color rosa ¿no?— Greg recoge la bolsa y vuelve a meter la ropa que saco de ahí —Creo que podre hacer un intercambio en la tienda, todo por ti mi niña.

—...— Aleyda mueve sus labios un poco atrayendo la atención de todos —pa...pa...

—¡Aleyda! Dijiste tu primera palabra— Greg deja las bolsas caer y abraza a su hija —Anda, dilo de nuevo.

—Pa...pa— volvió a decir ella sonriendo.

—¡Esto es fantástico!— celebró Greg cargándola —Solo por eso te comprare mas juguetes y tu muñeca de sirena favorita.

Greg dejo a Aleyda con las gemas y se fue a su camioneta, las gemas miraban directo a los ojos a la bebé que sonrió con ternura, no paraba de reír y en eso su gema brillo por unos momentos sorprendiendo a Perla que cargo a la pequeña.

—¿Espinela? ¿Eres tu?— preguntó Perla moviéndola.

—Perla, ten cuidado es delicada— advierte Cinita tratando de calmar a Perla.

—Calla, Espinela esta tratando de comunicarse con nosotras pero...¡esta bebé se lo impide!— exclamó en un tono cínico que impacta a sus compañeras y asusta a Aleyda que empezó a llorar —Deja de llorar...tal vez, si la sacamos...ella vuela...

Perla acerca su mano a la gema de Aleyda e intento arrancarla sin embargo, la pequeña tomo sus manos, eso calmó a Perla que alejo su mano de ella no podiendo creer lo que estaba por hacer, ella la deja en la cama y mira a sus amigas que estaban preocupadas.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por que Espinela quiso esto? ¿Por que se fue así sin mas? ¿En que estaba pensando ella al dejarnos solas? ¡Ya nada es como antes!— Perla Azul lloraba y fue consolada por Cinita e Iloita que comprendían su dolor.

—Ella nos dijo que nunca estaríamos solas, Perla— recordó Cinita dándole un pañuelo.

—Además, ella nos dejo a cargo de algo mas importante— dice Iloita haciendo cosquillas en la pancita a Aleyda.

—Si...tienes razón— Perla Azul poco a poco se acostumbraba y empezaba a comprenderlo, sin Espinela ahora su nuevo deber era proteger de todo a Aleyda —Perdoname...

La niña solo vuelve a sonreír y le saca la lengua a Perla, la cual se río por su comportamiento gracioso, la volvió a tomar en brazos y entre si se abrazaron mientras que la bebé se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro calmado. Al asegurarse de que estuviera bien dormida, Perla la recuesta en su cuna blanca y la cubre con su manta celeste. Cada gema le dio un beso en la frente y se la quedaron mirando para vigilarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗**

 **Aleyda Universe**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Una Nueva Amiga**

 **╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝**

A pasado un tiempo desde la ida de Espinela, justamente dieciséis años en los cuales la pequeña Aleyda había crecido, algunos decían que aparentaba ser una mujer de veinte o veinticinco años pero si la miraban de cerca podían notar que era solo una adolescente.

Era una nueva mañana, en toda la casa había una habitación con las paredes color celeste mientras que el techo era azul oscuro como la noche pero tenia puntos blancos simulando ser el cielo nocturno. Aleyda dormía tranquila en su cama muy cómoda hasta que una alarma interrumpe su sueño.

—Uh...diez minutos mas— susurró ella ocultándose en las sabanas.

De repente la puerta se abre de una patada, eso hizo que Aleyda asustada se cayera de su cama viendo como en la entrada estaba Cinita que traía en sus manos una vestimenta planchada.

—¿Seguías en la cama? Ya sonó tu alarma, es hora de que te levantes o llegaras tarde a la escuela— ordenó la gema dejando la ropa sobre una silla.

—Ya desperté, ya desperté...— balbuceaba mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Aun sigue en la cama?— preguntó Perla Azul entrando también en la habitación —Aleyda, tienes un récord perfecto de cero tardanzas no puedes arruinarla así.

—¡Esta bien! Den me un respiro que son...las seis de la mañana, la escuela abre a las siete y media aun tengo tiempo— explicaba estirándose, tenia puesto su pijama que estaba conformado por un polo color blanco y unos shorts cortos color gris.

Las gemas lentamente salen de la habitación sin dejar de ver a Aleyda que cerró la puerta.

Una media hora después, la joven chica ya traía puesto su uniforme escolar, era una falda roja a cuadros con una camisa blanca y una casaca negra. Su uniforme hacia un buen juego con su largo y sedoso cabello marrón claro, algo que no requería de ningún tinte era su mechón celeste, ella lo miro y recordó los pequeños problemas que tuvo con ese mechón y gracias a lo que traía puesto podía ocultar su gema de los demás.

—Ya estoy lista— decía ella bajando las escaleras y mirando a su padre como preparaba el desayuno.

—¡Oh! Buenos días hija, me alegra que hayas despertado temprano, hice tus favoritos tocino con dos huevos fritos que forman una carita feliz para ti— Greg entregó el plato y efectivamente su desayuno era una carita feliz.

—Gracias padre, pero...hoy no tengo hambre— dice Aleyda alejando su plato.

—¿Que? ¿Por que?— pregunta Greg acercándose.

—Uhm, simplemente no tengo ganas de comer, tal vez cuando regrese de la escuela almuerce— insistió ella tratando de convencer a su padre.

—Esta bien, ten por si acaso— Greg le entrega algo de dinero y al sonar su estomago decide comer el desayuno que le preparo a Aleyda.

La joven adolescente arregló rápido sus cosas en su maleta y guardo el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos de su casaca. Ella miro la hora ya iban a ser las siete y justamente las gemas se acercan a ella.

—Ya me debo de ir a la escuela— Aleyda abraza a cada una de ellas con una pequeña sonrisa y sale con su padre de la casa.

—¿Ustedes creen que ella este bien? La notó algo, triste— comenta Iloita viendo como se iba Aleyda en la camioneta de Greg.

—Debe ser por las pruebas, recuerda que esta semana tiene exámenes bimestrales— le recordó Perla entrando al portal.

—Si pero ya llevaba días no queriendo tomar desayuno, lo único que toma es agua y ya— les dice preocupada por su estado.

—Cierto, yo vi como a escondidas de Greg botaba su almuerzo, cuando vuelva le diremos lo que pasa tal vez ella este enferma o algo— Cinita carga a Iloita y la lleva al portal activándolo para salir a su nueva misión.

Mientras tanto por las calles, Aleyda veía por la ventana los puestos y tiendas abrirse, los trabajadores la saludaban y ella devolvía el saludo también sin sonreirles. Greg notaba los pocos ánimos que ella tenia y se sentía preocupado.

—Hija ¿segura que todo esta bien? Digo, te veo muy triste— Greg seguía conduciendo mientras comía una rosquilla.

—Si, solo que ehm...esta semana es la ultima y los exámenes empiezan hoy la verdad no tenia tantas ganas de ir al colegio— mintió ella para que padre dejara de preguntar.

—Mmm bueno, entonces espero que te vaya muy bien como siempre hija— Greg acaricia su cabeza desordenando su cabello y detiene su camioneta frente a una escuela.

—Gracias Papá, por cierto...iré a casa caminado ¿bien?— Aleyda baja de la camioneta con su mochila esperando la respuesta de su padre.

—Esta bien, pero si te cansas solo llámame y voy por ti, cuidate— él acelera su camioneta y se va dejando a su hija con una leve sonrisa.

Aleyda suspiro y vio la hora en su celular que marcaba las siete y media, justamente suena la campana y entra rápido siendo ella la primera en llegar a su salón y después de unos minutos llega el resto, la joven siempre se sentaba en el medio de todos los alumnos y sentía sus miradas sobre ella, escuchando como murmuraban cosas que no eran de su agrado pero sin mostrar reacción los ignora.

—Muy bien alumnos, buenos días, hoy les presentare a una estudiante inesperada de intercambio...pasa linda— ordena la maestra viendo por la entrada del salón.

En ese momento todas las miradas fueron hacia la hermosa joven rubia de ojos verde agua que entraba. La chica tenia un pequeño aro en su nariz y dos piercing en sus labios, teniendo en su cabeza unos lentes de sol pero así como los demás tenia puesto el uniforme escolar.

—Buenos días, me llamo Clara y solo estaré esta semana de clases para dar mis exámenes pero aun así esperó llevarme muy bien con todos— anunció contenta la chica nueva tomando asiento al lado de Aleyda.

—Muy bien, después de esta pequeña clase tendrán sus exámenes en la mesa— avisó la maestra y dio media vuelta para escribir en el pizarron con una tiza.

Aleyda solo saco un libro de historia para estudiar mientras que los demás alumnos seguían en sus asuntos lanzándose papeles y viendo sus celulares, en ese momento un papel le cae en la cabeza a ella, no le tomo mucha importancia y solo siguió leyendo pero los papeles que le tiraban eran constantes.

—Oye rarita, voltea— ordenó una chica de al fondo y siguió tirándole bolitas de papel, dejo de masticar su chicle y lo pego a la bolita de papel y se lo tiro.

Clara pone su cuaderno entre la cabeza de Aleyda y el papel, el cual se quedo pegado en el cuaderno. La chica de al fondo miro molesta a la nueva pero una mirada basto para que la dejara de ver mal.

—Ten tu cochinada— dijo Clara devolviéndole de un tiro el papel que se quedo pegado a su cabeza por el chicle.

—¡AAAH!— pegó un grito intentando quitárselo pero solo lograba que se arruinara su cabello.

—¿Que esta pasando?— preguntó la maestra volteando.

La chica estaba por hablarle a la maestra sin embargo Clara y Aleyda la miraron con seriedad algo que la intimido y solo se fue llorando al baño para arreglarse dejando a la maestra y alumnos confundidos.

—Oye...gracias— le dice Aleyda mirándola a los ojos formándose una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—De nada, no me gusta cuando molestan a los demás sin razón ¿Como te llamas?— preguntó Clara en un tono amigable.

—Me llamo Aleyda, es un placer Clara— Aleyda extendió su mano que fue estrechada por Clara —¿De donde eres?

—Soy de ciudad sol, hay una escuela vinculada a esta y mis padres fueron trasladados aquí para trabajar— respondió mostrando su billetera una foto de sus padres y ella juntos.

—Waow, genial— comentó sorprendida.

—A ver alumnas, ya tendrán el recreo para hacer su vida social ahora por favor pongan atención a la clase— exigió la maestra mirando a ambas chicas.

—Perdón— se disculparon al unísono ambas y decidieron hablar después.

Después de tres hora de clases, llegan los exámenes. Casi todos los alumnos no sabían que responder pero por otra parte a Clara y a Aleyda les iba bien después de todo ellas fueron las primeras en entregar sus exámenes. Se pasaban papelitos conversando por ahí:

- _Hey, que tal si en el receso vamos por unas donas._

 _+Uhm...la verdad, yo no soy de comer._

 _-¿No comes donas?_

 _+No, literalmente no como_

 _-¿Que?_

 _+Estos días no se me a apetecido comer, la verdad ya no me es necesario, aunque igual hace tiempo no pruebo unas donas, así que ¿por que no?_

 _-Eres muy interesante Aleyda_

 _+Je...diría mas bien...rara..._

 _-Me gusta lo raro :3_

Ahí termina la conversación con el sonido de la campana y el reloj marcando la hora de receso. Aleyda había hecho una nueva amiga. Después de la escuela ambas se iban a un puesto de rosquillas conociéndose mejor y a veces se acercaban al mar a contemplar la hermosa vista que presenciaban sus ojos.

—¿No es hermoso?— preguntó Clara mirando a su amiga.

—Demasiado, me encanta ver el mar a estas horas a veces siento algo cálido en mi corazón— le comentó tocando su pecho justo donde estaba su gema y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Por que todos te fastidian en el colegio?— pregunta de nuevo ella confundida, viéndola de pies a cabeza ella parecía ser una chica común y corriente.

—Bueno...digamos que para ellos no soy normal, ellos estuvieron en el kinder conmigo y en ese entonces no usábamos un uniforme, mas bien usábamos ropa normal...— le contestó y miro al mar en ese mismo momento un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hace doce años, Aleyda comenzaba su primer día en el kinder, era muy tímida y en época de invierno ella usaba su bufanda con un abrigo color azul, en su cabeza tenia puesto un gorro de lana abrigándola, cuando llega a su salón no llama en eso la atención a nadie hasta que se quita su abrigo. Los niños pequeños se empezaron a burlar de ella por la gema que tenia en pecho y la maestra alterada creía que ella se había lastimado intentado quitarle su gema pero fue detenida por Aleyda.

—¡Espere no! ¡Esa gema es parte de mi!— gritó Aleyda asustada y retrocediendo alejándose de ella.

—¿Parte de ti? ¡Entonces eres un fenómeno!— le insultó otra pequeña niña y el resto la siguió llamándola de esa manera, las risas eran fuertes y eso molestaba a a híbrida.

—¡No se que sea eso pero no lo soy!— Aleyda con sus manos cubre su gema y con lágrimas en sus ojos sale del aula.

—¡Espera no salgas así con este frío!— le ordenó la maestra persiguiendo a Aleyda.

El portero tenia aun la puerta abierta, la pequeña estaba decidida a escaparse sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir, Greg estaba ahí con una lonchera.

—Oh, perdón pequeña...¿Aleyda? Santo cielo ¿que haces sin tu abrigo afuera?— Greg noto como su hija temblaba del frío y la cargó, vio como la maestra se le acercaba —Oiga exijo una explicación ¿por que dejó que mi hija saliera así? ¿y por que esta llorando?

—Ah, Señor Universe, disculpeme es que...ella tiene algo en su pecho ¿me podría explicar que es eso?— pregunta la maestra confundida.

—Es...algo de nacimiento, por favor no lo toque— pide Greg preocupado por su niña.

—Papá, me dijeron fenómeno y se rieron de mi ¿que significa eso?— Aleyda era en ese entonces muy ingenua, no sabia casi nada mas que sumar y restar.

—Maestra, exijo también que ordene a esos niños que no molesten a mi hija ella no es ningún fenómeno— dice molesto Greg.

—Papi no me dejes, no quiero estar aquí— Aleyda se aferra a él y llora.

—Agh, por favor traigame sus cosas, volveré con ella mañana— pide Greg quedando en la entrada esperando a que volviera la maestra con las cosas de su hija y la miro con tranquilidad —Hija, tranquila ¿si? Tu no eres...un fenómeno, eres algo maravilloso que nació del mas puro sentimiento.

—¿Cual?— pregunta ella mientras su padre le seca las lágrimas.

—Amor— respondió con una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—¡Aleyda estas llorando!— exclamó Clara al ver el rostro de su amiga empapado de lágrimas.

—¿Q-Que?— Aleyda no se había percatado ni mucho menos sentido que iba a llorar, las lágrimas habían salido de la nada y nerviosa se levanta agarrando sus cosas —Me debo de ir, se hace tarde...

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Clara tomando del hombro a su amiga.

—No...— fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a Clara atrás.

Clara estaba un poco consternada por la actitud de Aleyda, no se esperaba que ella llorara así que tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Aleyda llego llorando a su casa, las gemas y Greg la estaban esperando sentadas en un sofá y al ver su estado no dudaron en acercarse preocupado.

—¿Aleyda, que tienes?— preguntó Perla secando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

—Hija ¿esta todo bien? ¿por que lloras?— siguió Greg esperando la respuesta de su niña.

—¡No se que pasa! No quiero llorar pero mis lágrimas...¡no paran!— exclamó cubriendo sus ojos hasta que Perla le dio un beso en la frente.

—U-Uh...— Aleyda se seca el rostro con un pañuelo y mira a todos.

—Hija...tenemos que hablar seriamente— dijo Greg y miro a Aleyda a la sala, por si acaso le dio un pañuelo —Las gemas me dijeron que te han visto...vomitar ¿eso es cierto?

—Ehm...si, lo siento padre, quisiera comer pero no puedo— contestó poniendo sus manos en su estomago.

—Hay dos explicaciones para esto, una mía y otra de Greg— comentó Cinita sentándose al lado de ella.

—Aleyda ¿te has sentido mal con tu cuerpo? Osea...dejar de comer para verte mas "delgada"— pregunta su padre tocándose la barbilla.

—¡No claro que no! Me siento bien con mi cuerpo no tengo problemas con eso— contesta incomoda pero con la verdad y pudo ver como su padre suspiraba aliviado.

—Entonces debe ser porque al ser tu una mitad gema tu cuerpo ya no tiene ese deseo de alimentarse, ya que las gemas no necesitan comer y cada vez lo que haces tu cuerpo expulsa lo consumido por medio del vomito por no tolerarlo más— explicó tranquilamente Cinita dejando sorprendido a todos.

—Vaya...eso si que no me lo esperaba— Aleyda miro su gema y luego se empezó a reír confundiendo a los presentes —Hice una nueva amiga y por culpa de mis recuerdos lo eche a perder...agh, como me odio.

—Oye tranquila, si es tu amiga te dará tiempo de que le expliques— dice Iloita de manera relajada.

—Me alegra que hayas hecho una nueva amiga pero ¿como te fue en los exámenes?— preguntó Perla cambiando el tema para desviar la pena de Aleyda.

—Bien, fue fácil Clara y yo fuimos la primera en entregar las pruebas— informó cambiando su expresión emocionada a una triste al recordar el ridículo que hizo frente a Clara —Debo irme a mi habitación, debo de estudiar.

Aleyda sin decir nada mas agarra su mochila y sube rápido las escaleras. Todos escucharon como cerró la puerta fuerte y aseguró con cerrojo para que nadie entrara. Ella tiro su mochila aun lado y se tiro a su cama cansada por este día.

—Es hora...de descansar un poco— se dice así misma cambiándose su uniforme y poniéndose su pijama para quedarse dormida en su cama.

* * *

Esperó les haya gustado, no olviden comentar que les pareció y hasta la próxima uvu/


End file.
